Te necesito
by Kasuyo Fukao
Summary: Poder estar con la persona que amas acarrea más problemas de los que todos creemos, la felicidad no es algo que llega, es algo que se gana, y a veces tu felicidad puede ser la desdicha de otros... Songfic largisimo [100 por ciento HaoxLyserg, yaoi lemon]
1. Chapter 1

Lyserg's POV

2 años han pasado desde que no te vuelvo a ver, mi vida se ha vuelto oscuridad desde que te perdí. Pero no puedo hacer nada ya, estas muerto y el vació que hay en mi corazón no lo llenara nada. Te perdí para siempre en el torneo de shamanes y por más que quiera nunca te volveré a ver.

Es triste pensar que alguna vez te odie, pero es más triste pensar que ahora que ya no estas me doy cuenta de lo que siento... te amo.

_Llevo tu voz en mi voz_

_grabada con aerosol_

Aun recuerdo tu hermosa voz, resuena en mi cabeza todos las noches, pero comienzo a llorar al pensar que nunca la volveré a escuchar de tus labios.

_tu beso fantasma_

_pegado en mi labio inferior_

Tocó mis labios al recordar los tuyos, lo que más desean es ser rozados por ellos, pero tu no estás, necesito de tus besos, necesito de ti.

_y el mapa de tu desnudez._

Y solo en mis fantasías puedo sentir lo maravillosa que es tu anatomía, pero nada se compararía con tenerte de vuelta, a mi lado.

_Llevo el prisma de tus ojos_

_en mi casco de astronauta_

_y la tímida aurora de tus células._

Tu eras perfecto en todo, tu cara, tu cabello, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu cuerpo, todo. Aun recuerdo cada fracción de tu cuerpo a la perfección.

_Y todas las noches bajo la Vía Láctea_

_parecen eternas si tu no estas_

Hoy, como todas las noches, miró por mi ventana el cielo para contemplar las estrellas, cada una me recuerda a ti. Como me gustaría que tú también las pudieras ver, que las contempláramos juntos. Pero eso no es posible ya que tú no estas, no sabes como te extraño.

_Y todas las noches desde mi ventana,_

_conjuro tu nombre inmortal._

-Hao- repito en silencio tu nombre, pero es en vano, con solo decirlo no regresaras.

Vivo una mentira, fingiendo que de verdad volverás y me amaras como yo a ti, pero por más que se que me engaño a mi mismo no puedo evitarlo, es tu recuerdo el que me hace tener un rayito de esperanza que me dice que regresaras a mí.

_Y a veces llora mi piel,_

_cuando se empaña de anhelo_

Siento como algunas lágrimas comienzan a resbalar por mis mejillas, no quiero llorar, pero me es imposible contenerme cuando se que volver a tenerte es una simple fantasía que no puedo cumplir.

_se infla mi mente,_

_con tantos recuerdos_

No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en realidad es en lo único que pienso. Mantengo en mi mente la imagen de cada mirada, cada sonrisa, cada movimiento tuyo, son tantos mis recuerdos que no se como mi cabeza aun no estalla.

_que ya no me puedo dormir_

Es tanta mi tristeza que el más mínimo recuerdo tuyo me quita el sueño, y comienzo a llorar otra vez.

_Y en la alfombra de tus sueños_

_soy el rayo vagabundo_

_y desmaya y adolece,_

_pero no se apaga_

Ahora me dirijo al bosque, es un lugar tranquilo donde puedo apreciar mejor la belleza de la noche. Mientras camino hacia las afueras de Londres muchas preguntas rondan por mi cabeza ¿Si estuvieras vivo, sentirías lo mismo por mí? ¿Me amarías como yo a ti o simplemente me odiarías como al resto de los humanos? ¿Habré valido algo para ti? La simple idea de que me odies es terrible, no la soportaría, pero igual te seguiría amando pase lo que pase, sientas lo que sientas.

_Y todas las noches bajo la Vía Láctea_

_parecen eternas si tu no estas._

Ya he llegado al bosque, me recuesto en el suave pasto para mirar las estrellas, pero hay algo que llama mi atención, las estrellas dibujaban perfectamente tu rostro, al verlo vuelvo a llorar, me siento solo y desprotegido, siento que mi vida es una eternidad sin ti. Te necesito a mi lado, necesito sentir tu piel junto a la mía.

_Y todas las noches desde mi ventana,_

_conjuro tu nombre inmortal._

Mi único deseo ahora es morir para estar junto a ti. Nadie me extrañaría, ya que no tengo a nadie, tu eras lo único que valía la pena y ahora te fuiste, mi vida es miserable al igual que yo.

_Llevo el prisma de tus ojos_

_en mi casco de astronauta_

_y la tímida aurora de tus células._

Solo verte por última vez sería suficiente para hacerme feliz, solo sentir un beso tuyo seria suficiente para volver a tener la fuerza para vivir, pero tu ya no existes y prefiero mil veces morir que seguir sufriendo por algo que nunca pasara... tu nunca volverás.

_Vía Láctea, Vía Láctea, Vía Láctea_

_Si tu no estas_

_Vía Láctea, Vía Láctea, Vía Láctea_

_Si tu no estas_

Las estrellas pueden decir mucho, pero no significa que si alucino tu imagen en ellas volverás. Solo puedo hacer una cosa ahora y esa es morir y matar este sufrimiento. Tomo el cristal de mi péndulo, estoy decidido a enterrarlo en mi corazón y acabar con mi vida, pero una mano me sostiene la mía y me detiene. Miro al dueño de esa mano y no puedo creer en lo que mis ojos ven.

_Y se que te vuelvo a encontrar_

Eras tú... no podía equivocarme, pero era imposible... tú deberías estar muerto. Mi corazón comienza a palpitar más rápido de lo normal, de verdad estas aquí, frente a mí. Pero... también es posible que este alucinando o que esto sea solo un sueño. Pero tu mano se siente tan real...

-Lyserg- al decir mi nombre me convence de que esto no es un sueño, es totalmente real

-Hao...- no puedo decir nada más ya que me interrumpe

-Te he extrañado mucho- su voz era dulce y mostraba gran seguridad

-Yo...- no puedo decir nada más, me interrumpes otra vez, pero ahora es con un suave beso en mis labios. Se siente tan bien estar así, tus labios son tan dulces que no puedo evitar responderles, aunque la verdad es que eso era lo que más deseaba...

Continuará...

**Y qué tal me quedó? Es un songfic de mi pareja favorita, ósea HaoxLyserg... aunque parece más LysergxHao... da igual la cosa es que es mi primer songfic. No se si estuvo muy bien, pero es mi mejor esfuerzo, ojala les haya gustado, por que lo hice con todo mi corazón (si claro ¬¬), aunque sigo pensando que me quedo cortito. La canción es Vía Láctea de Zoe, primera vez que la escucho y me gustó. Para el próximo capi voy a tratar de hacer el lemon pero sería la primera vez que escribo uno así que no se si me va a quedar muy bien, bueno ese fue mi gran aporte del día. Dejen rewiews Bye-bye n.n**


	2. I wanna be bad!

**Advertencias: Yaoi/lemon, así que homo fóbicos saquen sus narices de acá o yo misma los patearé hasta la puerta de salida**

**Perdón por haberme olvidado de ponerle título al capi anterior, pero se entiende como se llama, ya que es el título del fic, o sea Te necesito. Y ahora el fic!**

I wanna be bad

Lyserg's POV

-Te he extrañado mucho- su voz era dulce y mostraba gran seguridad

-Yo...- no puedo decir nada más, me interrumpes otra vez, pero ahora es con un suave beso en mis labios. Se siente tan bien estar así, tus labios son tan dulces que no puedo evitar responderles, aunque la verdad es que eso era lo que más deseaba.

Tus labios me besan con tal pasión que no pongo ninguna resistencia ahora que siento tu lengua jugando con la mía, se siente mejor de que como me lo imaginaba en mis fantasías. Este es un momento único...

-Lyserg yo... no pude resistirlo, lo siento- me dices deteniéndote

-No tienes que disculparte, esto es lo que quería- te digo al instante

-¿De qué hablas? Creí que me odiabas- me dices dudoso

-No- niego con mi cabeza –Yo en realidad te he extrañado, ya que...- suspiro- Hao yo te amo.

-Eso era lo que quería escuchar hace mucho- me besas otra vez, esta vez más apasionadamente que antes.

**_Oh, I, I, I_**_  
_**_I wanna be bad with you baby_**

**Me excitas, si esa es la palabra me excitas, no puedo vivir sin ti, siento como acaricias mi cintura (recuerden que él aún esta acostado y Hao sobre él) y yo levanto mis brazos para abrazar tu cuello. Nunca pensé que de verdad llegaría este momento.**

**Comienzo a acariciar tu espalda, pero sería mucho mejor si no estuvieras con esa polera, me estorba demasiado. Repentinamente, como si hubieras escuchado mis pensamientos, te la quitas, dejando al descubierto tu hermoso dorso. Quién diría que estos 2 años te han sentado de maravilla en tu físico. Ahora tu boca besa mi cuello, mientras desabrochas mi camisa lentamente y yo sigo pasando mis manos por tu espalda para poder disfrutarla al máximo.**

**_I, I, I, I  
I wanna be bad with you baby_**

**Mi camisa ya desapareció, ahora tu lengua recorre todo mi pecho. No se si disfrutas más tú saboreando o yo sintiendo tu lengua en mi cuerpo.**

**-Ahh...- no ****puedo**** reprimir ese gemido **

**_Do you, understand what I need, need from you  
Just let me be the boy to show you, you_**

**-No sabes como me excitas Lys- me dices mientras comienzas a masajear lentamente mi miembro y me vuelves a besar en la boca. Son tantas las nuevas sensaciones que siento en este momento... **

**_Everyt_****_hing that you can be is everything that I can be_**_**  
**_**_I wanna be_**

**-Ahh!!- ahora de verdad no puedo controlar mis gemidos, es que nunca había sentido algo como esto y es verdaderamente excitante**

**-Al parecer te gusta bastante esto ¿verdad inglés?- no se como puedes hablar con tanta fluidez, yo no puedo controlar mi boca, si apenas controlo los latidos de mi corazón –Nadie se compara contigo mi pequeño.**

**_My turn_**_**  
**_**_Let me let you know that I can_**

-Mmm… - disfrutar este momento es en lo único que pienso, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que mi pantalón ya no estaba donde debía, sino que ahora estaba a mi lado en el suelo y no era lo único que me faltaba, ya que ahora estoy totalmente desnudo –Ahhh!!!- gimo descontroladamente al sentir como agitas fuertemente mi miembro, entre toda esa sensación recuerdo algo – Déjame... adivinar nh... ¿Vas a...querer tú ser el... ahhh… seme?- digo apenas

-Por supuesto- dices con aire de superioridad -¿Crees acaso que seria uke? No señor.

**_Promise that I won't do that _**_**  
**_**_So boy, say _****_the time and place cuz you make me wanna misbehave_**

**-Tal vez... se me ocurrió... mn... por un momento... ahh...- digo con voz baja**

**-Mh... tal vez lo considere para la próxima vez- me dices y me vuelves a besar tiernamente**

**-¿Eso... eso... significa... que habrá... mn... otra vez? ahhh!!- en ese momento me derramo en tu mano**

**-Por supuesto- sonríes – y si quieres no solo será una vez más, solo dime cuando y donde-sonrisa traviesa de tu parte**

**_I wanna be bad_****_, bad_**_**  
**_**_You make bad look so good_**_**  
**_**_I've got things on my mind_**_**  
**_**_I never thought I would_**

**-No sebes lo mucho que me gustas cuando te haces el malo- te digo ya algo más relajado ya que ya no masajeabas mis entrepierna, pero fue algo que pensé y no me di cuenta que lo escuchaste.**

**-¿Con qué eso quieres? Entonces seré malo... muy malo- dices y comienzas a lamer mi ombligo, mientras yo acaricio tus cabellos largos y sedosos, pero de repente tu lengua comienza a bajar hasta mi miembro y luego de lamerlo lo introduces totalmente en tu boca, después de unos momentos me vuelvo a derramar, mientras tu lo saboreas y lo tragas.**

**_I, I wanna be bad, bad _**_**  
**_**_You make bad feel so good_**_**  
**_**_I'm losing all my cool_**_**  
**_**_I'm about to break the rules_**_**  
**_**_I, I wanna be bad_**

**Definitivamente mi temperatura corporal aumentó notablemente, mis mejillas me arden y mi corazón palpita como nunca antes. Ni mi fantasía más loca se puede comparar a esta realidad. **

**_I wanna be bad with you baby_**_**  
**_**_I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby_**

**Comienzo a quitarte la ropa que te queda. Cuando ya no queda nada comienzo a lamer tu cuello, e inconscientemente rodeo tu cintura con mis piernas, el simple roce de nuestros miembros me sube toda la sangre a mis mejillas mientras sigo gimiendo.**

**Al parecer te diste cuenta de esto, ya que te estas moviendo lentamente provocándome un placer indescriptible. **

**De repente te detienes, te miro a los ojos, sonríes y en ese momento siento un dolor fuerte en mi entrada, lanzo un gemido de dolor. Ahora me doy cuenta que es uno de tus dedos introducidos en mi interior, otra vez vuelvo a gritar al sentir que ya no es uno sino dos. Es doloroso y una lágrima esta apunto de resbalar por mi mejilla, pero este dolor vale la pena sufrirlo con tal de estar con Hao, con mi Hao.**

**_What's up_******_**  
**_**_Tell me what to do, how to be, teach me _**_**  
**_**_All you your rules from A to Z_**

**-No grites tanto, entiendo que sea tu primera vez, pero relájate, yo te enseñaré- en eso quitas tus dedos de mi entrada, eso me alivia, pero algo más se introduce lentamente en mí, esta vez cierro los ojos y muerdo mi labio inferior para no gritar, al ver esto me besas salvajemente, esto me alivia bastante el dolor.**

**Ya no siento dolor, me acabo de acostumbrar a él, eso relaja bastante mi cuerpo y tú al sentirlo te introduces completamente.**

**_But I, I don't want _****_your other girl to see_**_**  
**_**_that you're messing round with me_**

**-Hao... nos pueden... ahh!!... ver- te digo al recordar que este es un lugar público y no está muy lejos de la ciudad**

**-No... te preocupes... mn... por eso- al parecer tu voz se estaba entrecortando por la excitación también**

**-Pero de... verdad... nos pueden ver- digo no muy convencido de tu respuesta, pero a ti no te convence nada ¿cierto? Por eso mismo comienzas a darme fuertes envestidas, haciéndome gemir de placer como nunca.**

**-Me importa... una carajo... mhn... que nos vean... solo me importas tú- me dijiste en medio de tu también notorio placer, pero ahora el mío va en aumento, ya que acabas de tomar entre tus manos mi miembro y lo agitas sin piedad alguna. Haciendo que yo grite por más y más, y al parecer me haces caso.**

**_Should I boy_**_**  
**_**_Tell me what I've got is what you want_**_**  
**_**_Tell Tell me do I, I turn you on_**_**  
**_**_I don't want no one judging me_**

**Y llegamos por fin al clímax, por tercera vez me acabo de derramar, y tú te derramas en mi interior, es un líquido tan tibio que llena mi ser, es tan agradable sentirlo dentro de mí. ****Estoy agotado, lentamente empiezas a salir de mi interior.**

**_I wanna be bad_**_**  
**_**_You make bad look so good_**_**  
**_**_I've got things on my mind_**_**  
**_**_I never thought I would_**_**  
**_**_I, I wanna be bad, bad_**_**  
**_**_You make bad feel so good_**_**  
**_**_I'm losing all my cool_**_**  
**_**_I'm about to break the rules_**_**  
**_**_I, I wanna be bad_**

**Te recuestas a mi lado, te vez casi igual de cansado que yo. No lo pienso dos veces y te beso tiernamente en los labios. No podría vivir sin tus besos, definitivamente me vicie de ellos y ahora que te tengo a mi lado no te volveré a perder, no otra vez. Otra lagrima corre por mi mejilla al pensar en que sería de mi vida si tú no hubieras llegado en el momento justo, la lagrima cae en tu cara y al sentirla empiezas a acariciar mi mejilla**

**-No llores Lys, ahora yo estoy aquí, contigo, y no voy a dejarte solo otra vez- me das un beso en la otra mejilla –Yo nunca te dejaría... te amo.**

**-Yo también te amo Hao- te vuelvo a besar**

**_I wanna be bad_**_**  
**_**_You make bad look so good_**_**  
**_**_I've got things on my mind_**_**  
**_**_I never thought I would_**_**  
**_**_I, I wanna be bad, bad_**_**  
**_**_You make bad feel so good_**_**  
**_**_I'm losing all my cool_**_**  
**_**_I'm about to break the rules_**_**  
**_**_I, I wanna be bad_**

**_ - _**

**Despierto en el mismo lugar donde anoche estuve contigo, es de mañana, pero al voltearme ya no estas. Por un momento mi corazón se oprime, pensando que todo fue un sueño, pero luego me veo a mi mismo y me fijo que sigo desnudo, eso significa que tal vez fue real, pero entonces...¿Dónde estás? ¿Acaso me dejaste solo cuando dormía? No, lo prometiste, bueno no fue una promesa exactamente, pero me dijiste que no me dejarías, que me amas ¿O todo fue una mentira tuya para que me acostara contigo? Lagrimas desesperadas empiezan a caer de mis ojos.**

**Escucho un ruido detrás de mí, me doy vuelta y ahí te veo, un alivio recorre mi cuerpo al verte vestido y con una bandeja de diferentes frutas**

**-¿Por qué llorabas?- me dices mientras comes una manzana tranquilamente**

**-No, por nada- me seco con mi mano mis ojos –¿Te dije lo mucho que te amo?**

**-Si.**

**-Entonces te lo repito, te amo.**

**-Yo también, será mejor que te vistas o te puedes resfriar.**

**Me visto con rapidez y ambos volvemos a la ciudad, ya que no queríamos que nos encontraran allí y nos preguntaran por qué el pasto estaba manchado, yo te abrazo por la cintura, mientras tú apoyas tu brazo en mi hombro. Que importa que la gente nos mire raro cuando pasamos cerca de ellos, estoy contigo y eso es lo importante, nadie más importa al estar a tu lado.**

**_I wanna be bad_**_**  
**_**_You make bad look so good_**_**  
**_**_I've got things on my mind_**_**  
**_**_I never thought I would_**_**  
**_**_I, I wanna be bad, bad_**_**  
**_**_You make bad feel so good_**_**  
**_**_I'm losing all my cool_**_**  
**_**_I'm about to break the rules_**_**  
**_**_I, I wanna be bad_**

**Ya llegamos a mi departamento, te muestro la habitación de visitas, pero tu no la aceptas**

**-No la necesito Lys.**

**-¿Qué? ¿No me dirás que te iras otra vez?**

**-No, pero prefiero dormir a tu lado que en una habitación aparte.**

**-Ok, si es lo que quieres.**

**-Además ya te dije que no me iría otra vez, estaré a tu lado 24 horas al día, 7 días a la semana, pero... los servicios extras tienen cobro aparte**

**-¿Y qué cobro es ese?**

**-20 besos por noche.**

**-Mmm... me parece justo- te doy un beso lo más apasionadamente que puedo**

**-Ahora solo te faltan 19- sonrío.**

**Y ese fue el segundo capi, **

**Me costó escribir el lemon, en especial porque Lyserg lo esta contando en ese momento y describir lo que siente es difícil, y porque mis padres me preguntaban a cada rato por qué estaba roja, pero igual no se si me quedó bien, así que porfa comenten (o luego me siento culpable de que escribo cosas pervertidas y a nadie le gustan T.T).**

**La canción es: I wanna be ****bad**** de Willa Ford, adoro esa canción, aunque tuve que modificarla un poquitín**

**Gracias por los ****reviews****, muchas gracias, fueron lo único que me animó esta semana horrible: estudio mucho, como poco y no duermo casi nada**

**Esperen al próximo capi, porque aun tengo varias canciones **

**Bueno, cuídense ****Bye****-****bye**


	3. Y llegaste tú

Y llegaste tú

Hao's POV

Despierto a tu lado y veo como ambos estamos desnudos luego de lo que hicimos anoche, siento tu piel rozando aun la mía, te abrazo, absorbo tu aroma, delicioso y embriagante. Quien diría que te extrañé tanto estos últimos años y ahora tú estas aquí a mi lado, y aunque no me dices nada, se que a ti también te encanta nuestra cercanía.

Recuerdo el pasado como si fuera ayer, nos odiábamos o mejor dicho tú me odiabas y yo solo te ignoraba. Fueron tantas batallas, tantos gritos, tantos insultos y tantas miradas de odio, que no puedo creer que ahora seas mío.

_Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú_

_No sabía que dentro de ti, yo iba a encontrar la luz_

Mío, mío y solo mío, nadie más te posee además que mí, ahora en tus brazos puedo darme cuenta de que eres lo único que me da esperanzas para vivir y seguir con mi destino, un destino a tu lado. Soy feliz a tu lado, tú eres feliz a mi lado, somos tan diferentes y a la vez tan iguales. Nunca pensé que llegaría a sentir amor por una persona, la simple idea me daba nauseas, pero ahora tu me has cambiado, ahora todo mi corazón te pertenece y lo que nunca creí que sucedería, ahora sucede... te amo.

_No sabia que existía un mundo así_

_No sabía que podía ser tan feliz_

La felicidad, el amor, la pasión, todos sentimientos que has despertado de mi interior. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, ahora si pueda sentir algo de cariño hacia los humanos, pero solo un poco, ya que debo convivir más con ellos, a petición tuya. Te lo prometí y lo cumpliré, iré a la escuela por primera vez hoy y así pasaremos más tiempo juntos, me has contado cosas tan buena de ella que ahora si me están entrando las ganas de ir.

Siento tu mano sobre mi hombro, volteo y allí estas despertando con un tierno bostezo.

-Good morning, honey

-Buenos días Lisy- te doy un pequeño besito

-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Muy bien¿y tú te divertiste anoche?- asientes con la cabeza y me abrazas por la cintura

-¿Vas a ir a la escuela conmigo?

-Si, así que mejor nos levantamos enseguida si no queremos llegar tarde- me paro y me dirijo al baño a tomar una ducha, mientras tú buscas nuestros uniformes en el armario.

Y _la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción_

_No había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón_

Mientras me baño, recuerdo cada detalle de anoche, cada movimiento, cada palabra, cada roce, cada expresión de tu rostro, cada gemido, cada beso y cada caricia, que hicieron a anoche una noche especial, igual que todas las que estoy contigo. Al terminar salgo del baño, ahora que tu entras, y me visto con uno de tus uniformes, tiene impregnado tu aroma, tu suavidad, tu calor, todo tu ser en una simple prenda.

Caminamos hacia la escuela, ambos tomados de la mano. Veo como las personas nos miran al pasar, y al no poder desviar sus miradas te beso en medio de la calle de una forma apasionada, mientras todos se detienen a observarnos¿es qué acaso les causa algún daño que 2 chicos nos besemos¿es qué acaso no tienen algo más que hacer en sus vidas que mirarnos como a bichos raros?

_Y llegaste tú, y el mundo me abrazó_

_Y llegaste tú, y el mundo se paró_

Al terminar con ese beso seguimos caminando como si nada, pues para nosotros es totalmente normal. Al llegar me muestras el salón, me presentas a tus compañeros y me diriges a un pupitre al lado del tuyo. Al llegar, el profesor de física me presenta en frente de todos como el nuevo alumno.

-Alumnos, él es Hao Asakura, viene de Japón y desde hoy será su nuevo compañero de clases- saludo rápidamente con la mano y te dirijo una sonrisa, y también me sonríes. Que lindo es tener a alguien que siempre está a tu lado para consentirte.

_Y llegaste tú _

_y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor_

Me senté a tu lado, me abrazaste y todos nuestros compañeros nos miraron intrigados.

-Lyserg¿Por qué abrazas a Hao?

-Porque yo quiero que me abrace ¿algún problema?- respondo rápido y tú te sonrojas

-No, lo siento por preguntar- vuelve su vista a su libro, mientras yo te miro

-Señor Hao- me llama el profesor

-¿Si?

-Tenemos reglas en este establecimiento y una de ellas es que su cabello debe estar corto

-¿Qué? No te metas con mi cabello, humano de...- ya me había parado de mi silla para ir a darle su merecido, pero tú me tomas del brazo y me detienes

-Hao, se respetuoso con el profesor- me susurras

-Lo siento- me dirijo al profesor- Quería decirle que si hay problemas con mi cabello, puedo amarrármelo en una coleta, pero me niego a cortarlo- traté de tranquilizarme

-Esta bien, amárreselo- una chica me regala un elástico y me amarro mi largo cabello

-Ya no me está gustando tanto la escuela- te digo

-Solo debes acostumbrarte a ella

-¿Cómo diablos me voy a acostumbrar a que un grupo de humanos me diga lo que debo hacer? Soy el gran Hao Asakura y a mí nadie me dice lo que debo hacer ¡Yo hago lo que se me da la puta gana!

-Hao, relájate por favor- me acaricias la cintura por debajo de mi camisa, aunque tu mano está un poco escondida, tal vez para que no te vean tus compañeros

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme si no soporto a los humanos?

-Solo debes darles tiempo.

_Y llegaste tú una bendición_

_aun recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió_

-Lo intentaré- me acerco a tu oído- pero solo por ti- te susurro y sonríes

-Señor Hao- otra vez me llama el profesor

-¿Sí?

-Quiero ver sus apuntes

-¿Mis qué?

-Los apuntes que tomó de todo lo que he dicho en la clase

-No he escrito nada

-¡Entonces comience a escribir¡Si sigue así cumplirá el record de la menor cantidad de minutos sin estar castigado!

-Si, señor- trato de calmarme, pero las ganas de quemarlo vivo me están comiendo por dentro

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que hay en este amor_

_Y llegaste tú, una bendición_

-Señor Hao- me vuelve a llamar

-¿Qué?- la ira me está matando

-Explíqueme con sus palabras la ley de la entropía

-Ehh...- no se que responder, yo nunca había estudiado sobre las leyes, ni siquiera sabía que en física te pasaran las leyes de la justicia ¿o serán las de tránsito? –Una ley que tiene que ver con entrometerse en... algo

-Muy mal, una D

-¿Una D?

-Si, de ¡DESASTROSO!- me está insultando, es lo que me faltaba, no lo soporto y comienzo a quemar mi libro

-¡Hao!- me regañas

-¿Qué hice ahora?

-No quemes tu libro

-¡Lys, que seas mi novio no te da derecho de regañarme!- listo, la furia me sobrepasó y me descargué contigo, sin notar que mis palabras resonaron por todo el salón

-¡¿Qué es tu qué?!- dijeron todos nuestros compañeros con cara de haber visto un fantasma

_aún recuerdo..._

_cuando llegaste tú_

-¡Mi novio¡Mi novio¿Entendieron¡Él es mi novio!- todos nos miran boquiabiertos, hasta el profesor, mientras tú estas más rojo que un tomate- ¡¡¡¡EL QUE SEA HOMOSEXUAL NO LES DÁ DERECHO DE MIRARME ASÍ!!!!- grito a más no poder.

-Hao, cálmate por favor- me pides mientras tu piel se sonroja aún más

-Esta bien- suspiro y me calmo

Todo el resto de la clase transcurrió normal, excepto por todas las molestas preguntas que nos hacían sobre como era ser gay, o sobre nuestra vida personal, o sea ¿qué les importa a ellos si lo hemos hecho alguna vez?

_Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad_

_y me rió pensando en las veces que yo te dejé pasar_

Ahora caminamos de vuelta al departamento, es en momentos como este cuando la frase "Hogar, dulce hogar" tiene sentido.

-Sweetie¿No te gustó la escuela?

-No, no me gustó

-¿Pero seguirás yendo conmigo?

-No lo se, lo debo pensar

-No quiero que te enojes- me abrazas- no me gusta verte triste

-A mí tampoco me gusta mi amor, pero no le puedo hacer nada- te doy un besito en la frente

-¿Y yo puedo hacer algo?

-Claro- sonrío y tú me respondes con otra sonrisa

_Y llegaste tú, y el mundo me abrazó_

_Y llegaste tú, y el mundo se paró_

En casa me preparas una deliciosa cena y nos ponemos a comer juntos en el comedor.

-¡Gracias por la comida!

-¿Esta sabrosa?- me dices

-Mucho- te doy un besito –No sabía que eras tan buen cocinero.

-Gracias¿te falta mucho?

-No, solo termino con esta papa- la devoro de un bocado- Listo

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor_

_Y llegaste tú una bendición_

_aun recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió_

-¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora?

-La comida me puso de buen humor, así que ¿qué tal si lo hacemos?

-Me encantaría- te comienzo a besar, pero al sentir como te voy arrinconando en una pared, me detienes- Preferiría que lo hiciéramos en la habitación, no quiero manchar el piso.

-Como quieras

Vamos a la habitación, ya no estoy consiente de lo que hago, solo me dejo llevar por la pasión. Lo único que escucho son nuestros gemidos, que sinceramente son tan fuertes que podrían despertar a la anciana sorda que vive al lado (xD).

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que hay en este amor_

_Y llegaste tú, una bendición_

_aún recuerdo..._

_cuando llegaste tú_

Siento tus movimientos, tus gritos. Me encanta devorarte de esta forma, me encanta cumplir así tus fantasías, me encanta que seas mío. Nuestras ropas disminuyen de forma asombrosa, como mi sed de placer va en aumento, tu despiertas toda mi locura cuando te acercas, cuando me tocas.

Solo tuve que sufrir más de mil de años de soledad, para poder estar aquí contigo, pero realmente no fueron en vano. Pensar que te cruzaste en mi camino y diste un vuelco en mi vida, solo tú podías ser tan increíblemente especial para que cambiaras de destino al poderoso amo del fuego.

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor_

_Y llegaste tú una bendición_

_aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió_

Y así pasa la noche, como todas. Ambos saciados con el placer del otro, tirados en la cama, la cual es nueva ya que la anterior que tenias era muy pequeña para todo lo que nos movíamos (mal piensen todo lo que quieran) es tu cara se asoma una sonrisa de satisfacción y te duermes, pero yo antes debo pasarte mi lengua por tu cuello, de ahí me quedo dormido.

Suena el despertador, lo tomo entre mis manos y lo lanzo a la pared, provocando un ruido tan fuerte que te despierta.

-Lo siento, Ly

-No, no importa, ya es tarde y debería levantarme- me das un pequeño beso en la mejilla y te diriges al baño, yo me cubro con las sabanas y me vuelvo a dormir

_Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que hay en este amor_

_Y llegaste tú, una bendición_

_aún recuerdo..._

_cuando llegaste tú_

Al salir del baño, te vistes y me destapas.

-¡Quiero dormir!- te ruego pataleando en la cama

-Pero ¿y la escuela?

-No iré, me da miedo esa cárcel de humanos ingenuos

-Pero Hao- haces un puchero tiernísimo

-No- miro para otro lado, ya que esa carita no la puedo controlar

-Hao, please- te pones delante de mío para que yo caiga en esa trampa

-No- cierro lo ojos

-Hao, I need you and you know it- acaricias mi mejilla y luego tus dedos delinean lentamente mis labios.

-Lyserg, no, no puedo- empiezas a lamer mi oreja y a morder mi lóbulo- Lyserg, no me hagas esto por favor, hago todo lo que quieras pero no me obligues a ir a ese colegio

-Ahhh- suspiras rendido y te alejas de mi- entonces ve a buscarme a la salida, adiós- te retiras de la habitación y te vas del departamento en dirección a la escuela

_Solo cuando llegaste tú_

_cuando llegaste tú_

_Solo cuando llegaste tú_

_cuando llegaste tú_

No me gusta que te enojes conmigo, así que fui al centro comercial a comprarte algo que te alegre y con el cual me puedas perdonar por ser así. Recorro tienda por tienda, sin resultado alguno, hasta que de repente frente a mí aparece una kiosco de revistas, donde en la portada de una de ellas salía escrito: _"¿Me perdonas?" Los 20 mejores regalos para demostrar cuan arrepentida estas. _Lo compro, era una revista para chicas adolescentes, por lo que el vendedor me mira raro. Adentro salían muchas ideas para regalarle a un chico luego de una discusión. No me decidí por cual así que las compre todas, eso me imagino que te hará muy feliz.

A la hora a la que te debes ir del colegio, te voy a buscar. Te encuentro, pero estabas algo triste, así que te abrazo

_Solo cuando llegaste tú_

_cuando llegaste tú_

_Solo cuando llegaste tú_

_cuando llegaste tú_

-Lo siento- en la revista salía que era lo primero que debía admitir

-Lo siento yo, no debí molestarme por algo tan insignificante

-No lo sientas, solo disfruta de lo que te traje- sonrio y te entrego peluches, chocolates, flores, ropa, CDs y de todo lo que mostraba la revista

-Eh... gracias- estas un poco sorprendido, pero yo te doy un pequeño besito en la frente y nos vamos caminando hasta el departamento, dejando atrás a un grupo de personas mirándonos extrañados.

_cuando llegaste tú..._

Llegamos a nuestro hogar, me siento en el sofá y tú te ubicas entre mis piernas, te abrazo por la cintura y tú mientras tanto abres uno de los chocolates

-¿Quieres un trozo?- me preguntas

-Solo de ti lo aceptaría- te pones un pedazo entre los dientes, te das vuelta y comienzas a besarme, mientras el calor de nuestras bocas derrite ese chocolate que se combina a la perfección con el sabor dulce de tu beso. Solo se que esta será una larga noche...

Continuara...

* * *

**Canción: Y Llegaste Tú de Sin Bandera. Dedicado a todos los amantes del HaoxLyserg n.n Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, me emociona que les guste T.T, y ojala lo sigan haciendo. Un aviso: Los primeros capítulos van a ser extremadamente cursis (tengo que hacer que disfruten alguna vez, no?) pero luego se va a poner dramática la cosa, así que por favor diganme si es que encuentran que me paso de emotiva u.u **

**Antes de que me demanden voy a dar el anuncio que se me olvido en todo este tiempo: Shaman King no me pertenece, es propiedad del increíble Hiroyuki Takei, además las canciones tampoco me pertenecen, son de los cantantes y compositores de cada una.**

**Y eso es todo... por hoy, ya que aun faltan muchas canciones n.nU, enserio son como 13 en total**

**Cuídense, un beso, ****bye****-****bye**


	4. Close

**Y aquí les traigo el cuarto capi, viene con lemon y medio incluido (ya me volví adicta a esto u.u) y su buena dosis de cursilería **

**Esta dedicado a N4t5u0, por ayudarme en este fic n.n ¡ah! un aviso para ella: ****¡Por favor linda, no comas mucho antes de leerlo!**

* * *

Close

Lyserg's POV

El tiempo me acostumbra ha esta rutina, vengo a clases solo, ya que no quieres volver aquí, pero aunque al comienzo no me gustó la idea ahora es lindo que me vengas a buscar al salir.

_Across the miles_

_It's funny to me_

Es hermoso tener a alguien siempre a tu lado, y aunque a veces discutimos todo se soluciona con besos y caricias, o por que no, sexo.

Es maravilloso saber que alguien está esperando que llegues a casa, para acogerte con un abrazo caluroso. Tal vez esperar tanto tiempo tu llegada, de verdad dio sus frutos y ahora junto a ti traspaso cualquier frontera que exista.

_How far you are but now_

_Near you seem to be_

Aunque se que estas en mi departamento haciendo quien sabe que, te siento como si estuvieras a mi lado a cada momento. Es tanta la unión que tenemos que nunca te he sentido alejado de mí.

_I could talk all night_

_Just to hear you breathe_

Todas las noches dormimos juntos, abrazados, y hasta a veces lo hacemos a la luz de la luna, como si fuera una confidente de nuestro más puro amor.

Pero aunque sea lo mismo cada noche, siempre tenerte cerca es lo más maravilloso del universo, al igual que tú lo eres, siempre lo siento como si fuera la primera vez, nunca me cansaré de hacerlo contigo. Es tan diferente, tan especial el sentimiento que siento hacía ti, que no me imagino mi vida sin ti, por que por solo sentir tu respiración cerca yo daría todo lo que tengo.

_I could spend my life_

_Just living this dream_

_You're all I'll ever need_

Esto verdaderamente es un sueño hecho realidad, el cual vivo contigo y daría mi vida si es que lo pierdo otra vez.

No necesito a nadie más que a ti, nadie más me hace tan feliz, tan lleno, tan... enamorado.

-Joven Lyserg ponga atención a la clase- me dice el profesor

-Si señor- es mi imaginación o desde que gritaste en clase que era tu novio me trata mucho peor.

Al terminar la clase, salgo de la escuela y te encuentro

_You give me strength_

_You give me hope_

-Hola mi amor- te digo

-Hola Lisy- cada día inventas un nuevo apodo cariñoso para mí, y a decir verdad, me encanta como suenan de tus labios, Lysy, Lyzzie, Ly, Lys, Diethy, y ya no recuerdo más

-Vamos ya a casa

-Lo que tu digas- me tomas de la cintura y por todo el camino me fuiste susurrando cosas cariñosas al oído

_You give me someone to love _

_someone to hold_

Al llegar al departamento, nos recostamos en el sofá más grande, yo con mi cabeza apoyada en tus piernas y tu con tu espalda apoyada en el respaldo. Juego con tus sedosos cabellos, mientras tu acaricias mi cara. Esas simples muestras de cariño expresan todo lo que sentimos. Luego de un rato así, acercas tu cara a la mía y me besas tiernamente, pero luego el beso se fue llenando de pasión, me di vuelta y te abracé por el cuello, mientras tu me tomabas por la cintura.

_When I'm in your arms_

_I need you to know_

Siento como tus brazos fuertes pueden protegerme de todo, hace mucho tiempo que no siento eso, desde que murieron mis padres que no siento calidez y cariño de parte de una persona, pero tú me has devuelto las esperanzas de volver a amar y a sentir lo maravilloso que es sentir el calor corporal de otra persona rozar mi piel.

_I've never been_

_I've never been this close_

Tal vez, ni siquiera con mis padres sentí tanto amor hacía una persona, tanto que estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti. Si alguna vez dije que cobraría venganza y te asesinaría, ahora estoy arrepentido completamente de eso.

_With all the love_

_I used to know_

_I kept my distance, I never let go_

Con rapidez quitas mi camisa, y comienzas a acariciar mi dorso. Definitivamente eres todo un experto en hacerme sentir placer, pero a la vez eres el primero, nunca me permití sentir algo así por nadie, tú eres al único que me he entregado completamente.

_But in your arms I know I'm safe_

_'Cause I've never been held_

_And I've never been kissed in this way_

Besarte se siente tan bien, imagino que nadie besa con tanta pasión y tan salvajemente. Pero es solamente lo que creo, nunca bese a alguien más que a ti, se podría decir que eres mi primer amor, y ojala el único. Tú eres especial, nunca he conocido a alguien que tenga un corazón tan dulce, aunque no lo demuestres siempre, ya que solo dejas a la vista tu lado cruel y frío, pero yo se que dentro hay algo más que eso, se que de verdad puedes sentir amor y cariño por alguien, y siempre me aseguras que ese alguien soy yo.

_You're all I'll ever need_

_You're all I'll ever need_

-Ahh, así- comienzas a penetrarme con fuerza, no puedo evitar gemir, pero es que lo haces tan bien que es como que me pidieras a gritos que gimiera.

-Grita por favor, Lys- bueno, no gritaste exactamente, pero por lo menos lo pides y yo como buen novio que soy te hago caso

-¡Ahh¡Sigue¡Más fuerte!- te mueves con más fuerza y rapidez. Se nota que te provoca que grite porque acabas de derramarte en mi interior. Sales lentamente de mí, y me abrazas.

-Lyserg...

-¿Sí?

-Tendrás que lavar el sofá- me ordenas mientras me indicas las manchas de semen. Siempre es lo mismo, terminas con el encanto con tu bendito don del habla

_You give me strength_

_You give me hope_

_You give me someone to love someone to hold_

Te levantas y te diriges a dar una ducha. Mientras yo me visto y comienzo a lavar el sofá con jabón y una esponja. Me encantas, pero tú siempre arruinas el momento, comienzo a frotar más fuertemente cada vez que pienso en eso, me dejaste con ganas de más, pero tú te vas y me dejas limpiando¡Es injusto!

-I'm kicking down all the fences, gonna do it all and do too much, and if I mess the whole thing up, it's my ride, I decide **(1)**- me reí de lo que acabas de cantar, eres tan duro por fuera, pero por lo menos con esto me acabas de demostrar que aún tienes fuerzas para que sigamos en la noche.

_When I'm in your arms_

_I need you to know_

_I've never been_

_I've never been this close_

Termino de lavar y me doy vuelta, allí estas con solo una pequeña toalla en la cintura, tu cabello mojado, y algunas gotas que caen sensualmente por tu cuerpo, no puedo evitar morderme el labio inferior al verte así. Te agachas y me sonríes.

-¿Así que siempre arruino las cosas?-

-¿Estabas leyendo mi mente?-

-No, pero lo pensaste en voz alta- genial, ahora además hablo solo –Y si tanto quedaste con las ganas no las vas a desperdiciar angelito- te acercas a mi tratando de besarme pero yo te esquivo y caes al suelo

-Lo siento honey beer, pero este angelito tiene una cita con la ducha- me dirijo al baño a desvestirme, solo oigo tus reclamos cada vez más lejos, te ignoro, abro la puerta, me quito la ropa y entro a la ducha.

El agua tibia corre lentamente sobre mi cuerpo, el sonido es agradable y la temperatura ideal, pero la puerta de abre de golpe y causa un gran estruendo.

-¡Lyserg¡Ni sueñes que me vas a dejar así!- entras y cierras la puerta.

_Close enough to see it's true_

_Close enough to trust in you_

_Closer now than any words can say_

---OoOoO---

(Tanto POV me sobrecalentó la mente, así que desde aquí va a ser narración normal n.nU)

Hao rápidamente se quita la ropa y se mete a la ducha también, abraza al peliverde y besa su cuello desesperadamente. Por su parte Lyserg acariciaba el cuerpo cada vez más mojado de su koi. El pelilargo fue bajando por el cuerpo contrario, besando cada trozo de piel, para luego llegar a la entrepierna del inglés y darle pequeños lamidos, provocando una excitación fuerte en ambos. Luego volvió a subir para besarlo en la boca de forma apasionada.

Detuvo el beso para lamerse sus propios dedos, olvidando que ya estaban mojados por el agua de la ducha, volvió a besarlo mientras introducía el primero, el peliverde por su parte apenas lo sintió, luego el segundo, allí no pudo evitar morder la lengua de Hao, eso lo incitó a introducir el último, Lyserg aumenta la presión de la mordida hasta que sintió un ligero sabor a sangre y separó sus bocas violentamente, pero Hao con su mano libre lo tomó por la nuca, lo atrajo hacía el y lo volvió a besar, mientras movía circularmente sus dedos, para dilatar la entrada del peliverde.

_And when, when I'm in your arms,_

_I need you to know I've never been_

_I've never been this close_

Sacó sus dedos del interior del peliverde, con rapidez lo tomó de la cintura y lo volteó, para penetrarlo lentamente. Aprovechando que su mano derecha aún se encontraba en la cintura de este, lo comenzó a acariciar suavemente, mientras que con la izquierda masturbaba el miembro del inglés y su lengua recorría el cuello de este. La combinación de todo esto hacía que Lyserg gimiera de forma escandalosa y gritara cada vez más fuerte, luego le hizo una señal y Hao aumento la velocidad e intensidad de sus penetraciones. Lyserg empezó a agacharse, hasta quedar a gatas en el suelo de la ducha y Hao sobre él, penetrándolo aún más intensamente.

Luego de un rato, Hao se derramó dentro de Lyserg y este en la mano del pelilargo. Hao se levanto un poco, para salir de su interior, mientras este caía rendido al piso y se volteaba para quedar boca arriba, respiraba agitado estaba todo rojo y su corazón palpitaba fuertemente. El castaño se acostó encima de él, boca abajo.

_You give me strength_

_You give me hope_

_You give me someone to love someone to hold_

-No te ibas a escapar de esto tan fácil- comienza a lamerle los labios lentamente.

-Nunca pensé hacerlo- le respondió con un tierno beso.

Poco después, Lyserg se quedó dormido allí, Hao se acurrucó en el pecho del peliverde y se durmió también, tranquilos ambos, sin preocuparse de nada más que ellos. Ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de cerrar la salida de agua, pero luego tendrían que ver como pagar la cuenta del agua, por ahora eso era lo de menos.

_When I'm in your arms_

_I need you to know_

_I've never been_

_I've never been_

_I've never been_

_I've never been this close_

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, se encontraba una chica oculta por una gran capa negra, solo se lograban distinguir algunos mechones plateados y unos furiosos ojos rojos que miraban hacia el departamento a través unos binoculares.

-Maldito Hao, las pagarás ¿Cómo puede ser que después de todo sigas vivo¿Qué es lo que debo hacer para borrarte del planeta? Eres como una plaga que debo borrar antes de que sigas corrumpiendo el alma del pequeño Lyserg, él es demasiado inocente, tanto que ha caído en tu juego ¿Hace cuánto que lo has dominado y enredado en tus mentiras¿Hace cuánto que has manchado su pura alma? Esa alma que por derecho es mía, él me la entregó cuando se unió a los soldados X, y tú ni nadie va a quitarmela Hao Asakura, dalo por hecho- se da vuelta y se va caminando, mientras algunas gotas caían del cielo comprobando que estaban en invierno.

* * *

**(1) **Fragmento de la canción I Decide de Lindsay Lohan. **Traducción:** Voy a tirar todas las barreras, lo voy a hacer todo y muchas veces, y si lo estropeo todo, es mi vida, yo decido. Es como para decir un poco que Hao tenía muy claro que Lyserg se molestó, pero que le importaba un bledo si él era el culpable.

* * *

**Canción: Close de Westlife**

**Me demoré un poco para actualizar, ya que no me salía el lemon, pero sigue sin gustarme el capítulo, en especial la primera parte, no se como le hice para escribir tanta cosa cursi O.o Y ahora mi cabecita sufre por el sobrecalentamiento e.e Así que el próximo capítulo no es con POV porque me dejó mega mareada.**

**Agradezco a todos los que me dejaron reviews, y como estoy de buen humor (luego de comer tanto ramen n.n) voy a nombrarlos: Didboroth, N4t5u0, Silencio, Leihen, Sadic-yume-emo y Kimiyu. Solo son 6 personas, pero me alegran la vida y estoy mega agradecida por ello, un beso a todas n.n**

**Wa! O.O Concuerdo con N4t5u0-chan, no tengo la menor idea de donde sacan tantas energías esos dos, deben tener una técnica secreta o algo por el estilo u.u **

**Y nada más que decir, ojala sean buenitos y me manden un review, aunque sea para reclamarme que soy una maldita cursi u.u Cuídense, bye **


End file.
